battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrick Versio
Garrick Versio is a supporting protagonist and later the primary antagonist for the campaign of 's . A military man, it was Garrick Versio who brought his homeworld of Vardos into the Galactic Empire, owing to his nickname "Hero of Vardos." Fiercely loyal to the Emperor, Garrick served in the and serves in the Imperial Navy as an admiral from his flagship, the Eviscerator. In response to the destruction of the first Death Star, Garrick formed Inferno Squad, placing it under the command of his daughter, Iden Versio, charging her and her squad with preventing such a catastrophe from occurring again and hunting down and destroying the Rebel Alliance. Overview The campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II features Garrick Versio as an admiral in the Imperial Navy, serving from his flagship, the Eviscerator. Garrick is the commanding officer of his daughter, Iden Versio, who herself is the commander of Inferno Squad, which includes Agents Gideon Hask and Del Meeko. A sudden and unexpected crisis in the Empire, however, forces Garrick Versio to undertake troubling orders that tests both him and those who serve under him as he struggles to hold together his forces. Trivia *Garrick Versio was voiced by Anthony Skordi. *Garrick Versio was the one who created Inferno Sqaud, an elite special commando unit after the destruction of the first Death Star. He led Inferno Sqaud, But Iden Versio his daughter led it on ground or on their missions. *It was Admiral Versio that brought the Galactic Empire to Vardos, as a result the people of Vardos called him "Hero of Vardos" and made a statue of him near the Archive. * Garrick Versio was a very strict leader under the Empire. *He was one of many who was in the Battle of Endor. *He was also trusted by Emperor Palpatine. *Versio witness Darth Vader's personal flag ship, the Executor go crashing into the second Death Star, with Admiral Piett with it, in which he called Piett a fool. *Admiral Versio was also in charge of plunging Vardos with Operation: Cinder. *After Iden Versio, Del Meeko, and Dio defected which resulted in the loss of three members of Inferno Squad, Only Gideon Hask remained. Admiral Versio promoted Hask to Commander. *During the Battle of Endor, Admiral Versio ship, the Eviscerator ''was present. He witness Darth Vader's personal flag ship, the ''Executor go crashing into the second Death Star, with Admiral Piett with it in which he called Piett a fool. He then ask a Imperial Officer to get him Inferno Sqaud asking the progress of the Deflector Shied Generator. Iden Versio along with Gideon Hask and Del Meeko told him it was destroyed. Admiral Versio then told Iden to kill all the rebels and find a way to get off. After that, the entire Inferno Sqaud witness the destruction of the second Death Star with Emperor Palpatine going down with it, everyone within the Empire, thought he was still alive. Iden then contacted Admiral Versio. He said the the new Vice Admiral Rae Sloane has tooken over the Imperial fleet and is requesting that all Imperials regroup to Akiva. *When Iden Versio and Inferno Sqaud got off the Endor moon, they found out that their ship, the Corvus ''was severely damage by the Death Star II's expolsion. Thus, Inferno Sqaud found rebel X-Wings and Y-Wings about to destroy it. Inferno Sqaud manage to defeat the attack and evecuated the area. Iden Veriso however was requested by Admiral Versio to go on his ship, the ''Eviscerator. ''Later, Admiral Versio went to Vardos were Iden was went up to the bridge to see what happended. Admiral Versio said to Iden the truth saying the Emperor is dead. This shocked Iden but it calmed down. He wanted to share Emperor Palpatine's message which involved Operation: Cinder. *Admiral Versio then after the message, sent Inferno Sqaud to Fondor, a Imperial shipyard. *After Iden Versio came back after the huge Battle of Fondor, Iden realized that Operation: Cinder was going to be used on her home planet of Vardos. She complained to the Admiral Versio, who then speaked up saying she took orders from him. He then sent Inferno Sqaud down to Vardos to get Gleb off the planet. *After recieving a call from Agent Hask who has informed Admiral Versio of this castrophe about her daughter and Del Meeko defecting sides, he informed Hask not to worry about Iden and Del right now, instead he informed him to retrieve Gleb and get her off the planet he then said he will deal with his daughter and Del Meeko. *After Gleb was handed over to Admiral Versio, Versio then promoted Hask to Commander Gideon Hask. *During the Imperial occupation of Bespin, Which Hask was incharge of but Admiral Versio had operations on Bespin. *Admiral Versio then sent Lambda-Class Shuttles to Sullust. He wanted to power up an old fatory used by the Galactic Empire. The facotry produced many Imperial vehicles. But, the New Republic acted quickly and dispatched Lando Calrissian and Shriv came and destroyed the factory. *Eventually, Admiral Versio paricipated in the Battle of Jakku. Iden Versio wanted to get her dad free and to live on. After Admiral Versio found Inferno Sqaud's location, he used all of his Star Destroyers might and sent out Gideon Hask in a TIE Interceptor. After Iden shot down Hask's TIE Interceptor. She crashed her X-Wing onto the side of the ''Eviscerator, She fought her way through sqauds of Storm troopers, Heavy Storm troopers, Rocket troopers, and Scout troopers. She went into the command bridge fast because the Eviscerator, was going down. She confronted her dad telling him to come with her. Garrick Versio said that he fought for the Empire to keep it strong and denied the request to leave. Garrick Versio would perish with his ship, the ''Eviscerator. '' External links * Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Galactic Empire Heroes Category:Galactic Empire Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Campaign of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)